The inventive concept relates to semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to semiconductor memory devices.
Semiconductor devices are widely used in an electronic industry because of small size, multi-function, and/or low manufacture costs thereof. The semiconductor devices may be categorized as any semiconductor memory device storing logical data, semiconductor logic devices processing operations of logical data, and system on chips having both the function of the semiconductor memory devices and the function of the semiconductor logic devices. Semiconductor devices have been increasingly integrated with the development of the electronic industry. However, various problems have arisen. For example, a margin of a manufacturing process may be reduced, at the cost of increased resistance of a memory cell in the semiconductor memory device. Thus, studies have been conducted to find solutions to the various problems.